


【G1|惊飚】“老大，我们回家。”

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: G1背景，惊破天x狂飙。意识流短篇，早年黑历史……（。





	【G1|惊飚】“老大，我们回家。”

不知名行星。

紫色的暴君看着生活在这颗星球上的生物，有种莫名想要暴打它们一顿的冲动。

软软的，有着一个很欠扁的巨大脑袋，脑袋下长着很多条弯来弯去的触手——在看向他的时候，它们还正在不停地摆动着。

很恶心。

于是他想也没多想，就顺着自己芯意，直接冲上去暴打对方。

在这个宇宙里，还没有谁能有他这样的巨大破坏力与攻击力，除了那个大破球，那个炉渣的改造过自己的大破球。

他毫不费力地就把那些生物踩在了脚底下。一个劲地往死里踩。不知道为什么，这些恶心的东西总让他觉得很熟悉，像是能让健忘的自己想起什么，可是想了半天，记忆库里那些残缺的数据还是没能被找回补上。

炉渣。

他忍不住在芯底啐了句。然后欺凌弱小所带来的痛快感又很快地再一次让他愉悦起来。

\-----------------------

当紫色的飞机搜寻遍了不知第几个星系后，终于在这颗不知名小行星所在的星系里，找到了想要的信号。

急急忙忙赶过去，却在落地前就远远地听见了发自对方的放纵大笑声。

飞机在对方身后不远处轻轻降落，变型。

前方的那个身影，正打得不亦乐乎，浑然忘我。

他上前走一步，却又停了下来。

印在那红色的光学镜头里的紫色机体，正像个孩子般玩得不亦乐乎。

\-----------------------

被打趴的软体生物都快可以堆成一座小山了。而剩下的那些，则在近乎疯狂的猛烈攻击下四处抱头窜逃。

紫色的暴君兴致正昂扬着，接着对那些生物又是一炮，然后哈哈大笑。

一直笑到有些累了，才渐渐收声，追上去对着那软趴趴的脑袋又是一脚，芯里却升腾起一种充填不满的失落。

“老大。”

身后忽然传来一声温和沉静的呼喊。

他应声回过头。

身后不远处，不知何时站立着自己的副官，红色的光学镜头注视着自己，闪烁出柔和的光芒。

“我们回家吧。”

紫色飞机向他伸出手，轻轻说道。

\-----------------------

他并不确定得到的答案会是什么。但是在他一落地后看到那个紫色的暴君，是什么答案已经不重要了。

被呼喊的那个身影像是刚发现自己到来，如同才回过神来一样转过身看向他，夹带着尚未褪去的之前痛殴时的暴戾与兴奋，看向他伸过来的手。

然后，停止了声息。

\-----------------------

在被改造后，他缺失了很多记忆数据。

一定是丢失了一些很重要的数据，他想。

因为他总是下意识地会去读取记忆库里那些空白或者残缺的部分。

——老大。

他看着对方向他伸出手，然后说，

——我们回家吧。

芯底霎时又升起那种感觉，似乎在很久前就已经很熟悉。

可是，又好像只是错觉。

以前从未遇到过，因为记忆库里找不到。既然不存在，又何来的熟悉感。

他看着眼前的副官，无论何时何地，那个紫色的飞机总是能找到落单的自己。

然后用那沉静好听的声音呼唤着他，带他一起返回那荒凉的、闹哄哄的查尔星。

每一次，只要在他的一转身后见到对方就站在那里，他的主板里便会流过一串短小的自己无法解读的感情程序。

带有一种细小的愉悦感，却不同于破坏时带来的那种快乐。

很微妙，却无法解读；很熟悉，却又真切得多。

他看着那柔和的红色光学镜，还有那伸向自己的手。

安静了下来。

很久。

然后，缓缓伸出了自己的手。

\-----------------------

他知道，他一定会来找到自己。

无论自己正在何方，有多遥远，是疯还是醒。

他回忆不起过去。但他知道现在，有一个紫色的飞机会一直陪在他的身边。

直到回归火种源的那一天。

 

—END—

 

**Author's Note:**

> 完稿于2009-09-27


End file.
